diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith
Lilith is the daughter of Mephisto, sister of Lucion, lover of Inarius, mother of Linarian; and known to all of Sanctuary as the Queen of the Succubi. True form Lilith is described in Richard A. Knaak's books [[The Sin War (novels)|The Diablo: Sin War Trilogy]] as a Demoness taller than a man, with splayed hooves instead of feet. She bore no clothing upon her body thus in this unclad state she could be seen to be dark green of complexion. Fiery quills of an emerald sheen along with similar scales adorned her head in place of hair, and those same quills ran down her spine to culminate in a reptilian tail ending in savage barbs. Her hands were no stranger to this savage appearance and so her four fingered hands ended in curved claws. Lilith's mouth bore sharp fang-like teeth for shredding her victims and her eyes were smoldering crimson orbs devoid of pupils. Even with all these demonic traits Lilith is still the possessor of ample womanly curves in her hips, waist and round breasts. Her face is also a lush and beautiful thing to gaze upon - if she were to let you do so. The Sin War The daughter of Mephisto and the sister of Lucion, Lilith is a manipulator and seductress. Even very attractive in her demonic form her charms earned her the affection of powerful beings such as Inarius and the Sin War trilogy's protagonist Uldyssian, using them as pawns to further her own goals. It is revealed that she, along with other rogue demons and angels, created Sanctuary. Her union with Inarius (and the pairs of her demons and his angels) resulted in the birth of the Nephalem such as Rathma, and through them the later generations of humanity. Because Lilith desired to use the Nephalem as a powerful army, strong enough to challenge both the Burning Hells and the High Heavens, she came into conflict with her lover Inarius, who wanted to eradicate the Nephalem. This resulted in Lilith killing off many, if not all, of their followers. Her actions prevented Inarius from eradicating the Nephalem, but not her subsequent banishment. She ultimately managed to return to Sanctuary, still wishing to fulfill her ambitions during the events of the Sin War. She altered the power of the Worldstone with a spell, allowing the Nephalem to develop their powers once more. She then helped awaken Uldyssian's dormant power as Nephalem, tempting and manipulating him in her quest to gain a Nephalem army in her guise of noblewoman Lylia. As Uldyssian's army laid waste to the Triune cult her plans seemed to succeed; but, partly due to the interference of her brother Lucion, Lilith was exposed in her true form. She briefly managed to regain control of the Nephalem by possessing Serenthia, but was eventually exorcised. During the final confrontation Lilith was defeated, as Uldyssian used the very powers that Lilith had helped awaken and the Nephalem army that Lilith desired against her. Inarius also played a part in her downfall, though hidden from Uldyssian and his companions and even Rathma. Inarius once again banished Lilith, this time assuring that the flaws that had allowed Lilith to return were removed. Pandemonium Event :Considering that the Pandemonium Event is a Battle.net only quest and is not available in the Single player or even open Battle.net games, it cannot be said that this is part of official lore. See the Pandemonium Event article for more information. '' After her legions of Succubi and Andariel were killed by mortals who successfully defended the Worldstone, Lilith swore to personally intervene. She masterminded the revival of Diablo by manifesting herself in the mortal realm and performing a ritual of Dark Summoning. This ritual, long thought to be impossible by the most powerful mortal wizards, allowed Lilith to link with Diablo across realms, strengthening him until he was finally able to once again reincarnate himself in the mortal plane. Rage and a deep yearning for revenge boiled within the eyes of the Lord of Terror, and together he and Lilith resurrected the two remaining Prime Evils as well as Duriel and Izual, two of their strongest agents. Diablo announced his grand plan - the Three were finally strong enough to spread Pandemonium throughout Sanctuary. Lilith could have easily conducted an assault on her own, but because she had been left severely weakened by the Dark Summoning ritual, she agreed to aid the Prime Evils and command some of their remaining forces. Other Names Lilith does not seem to have an official title like the Great Evils because she is not properly in the game and the novels do not give her a proper title other than the Queen of the Succubi. :“Lilith is her true name, an evil older than the world! She is the mother of deceit, the mistress of betrayal! You are indeed strong for having survived against her, my son.”'' (The Sin War: Birthright) In-Game Information Lilith's in-game model is a re-use of Andariel's colored grey and black. Lilith has a deadly poison attack she will cast when you get up close. Whenever possible, fight from a distance. Antidote Potions come in very handy, as her poison attacks are far more potent than Andariel's. Her physical strikes are incredibly powerful, and gear which provides Physical Damage Reduction, Poison Resistance, and Reduced Poison Duration help immensely. High health is also a must. Lilith cannot be slowed by Cold attacks. Lilith regenerates life twice as fast as a normal monster. Her melee attack also has a 100% chance of dealing +33% poison damage on striking over 9 seconds. Lilith uses the following Skills: Poison Spray, Poison Bolt. ]] Notice that her Poison Spray has a constant effect just like Inferno. Stats Trivia *Prior to , when someone is killed by her, it will say "Player was slain by an evil force." This has now been fixed. *Lilith a character in Jewish mythology, often thought to be a malign demonic entity. Characters named after her or loosely based on her are popular in modern fiction. *In original lore, Lilith was listed as being the mother of Andariel.Lilith, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-12-07 This was changed to Andariel being older than Lilith, coming directly from one of the heads of Tathamet.Book of Cain References de:Lilith Category:Other Evils Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Uber Boss Category:The Sin War (novels)